


Perilously Close

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perilously Close

"How did this happen?"

Thomas was seconds behind Cora, the both of them watching Sarah with eyes full of fear. Cora's is repressed but Sarah has worked hard for her for so long she knows when she is worried. Thomas, however, looks close to tears. 

There had been blood on the stairs, Sarah it seemed had slipped and fallen, hard. Her head cracking off a step. It was dangerous enough that they would need to watch her. Closely. 

"Thomas..."

Sarah moves to whisper something to him and yet, the look of fear doesn't leave. She has admitted so much to him but this is more a plea. If she does die, he must watch Cora. He must keep her safe. After a while Sarah hesitates, then sends Thomas away. Her confession when it comes is quick and honest, the pain and fear in her eyes worsens when Cora remains silent, then, almost as if she can't believe herself for what she was saying, Cora had spoken. 

"I forgive you. O'Brien."

Her voice cracks, ominously. Sarah can't stop herself taking Cora's hand and squeezing, hard. She had fought death for Cora, now she must hope she is strong enough to heal herself as she had her ladyship. The two sit for a while, then, slowly, Sarah's eyes close. 

Cora waits, sensing that she may have to wake her, but she is aware of Sarah's breathing. The doctor had been a great help, calming them both but all the same she is nervous. She cannot stand the idea of losing her. Sarah's breathing is, at least even, but as she is to be watched through the night, Cora will stay. Thomas rejoins them when he can, but he is clearly afraid. He always tries to be busy in the room, although she doesn't let him close to Sarah, not now she seems settled. Silence falls suddenly, complete silence, and Cora is alert instantly. She moves to check Sarah, barely hiding the panic in her breathing, her eyes closing as she feels Sarah's pulse, it's there. Slowly it becomes clear that she should wake Sarah, much as she hates to shake her awake. Sarah wakes, momentarily, mumbles an uneasy to hear name, then shifts, wincing slightly even as she feels the binding at her head. The rest of the night passes in much the same way. Cora doesn't once leave until Thomas is able to take a watch or two. The sleep comes uneasily and Cora knows, instantly, that everything has changed. She is all too aware that she may lose her.


End file.
